Black Pearl
by Youi
Summary: Minsoek mandoo, that's what everyone calls him. His smiling face and renowned happy character was what pulled him through his life. But deep inside perhaps he wished someone to understand that he wasn't all smiles and joy. He was a transient pocket of joy. Characters: Xiumin, O/C:Byul, (the rest of EXO)
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps, it was a dream.

I awoke to find myself lost in darkness. Couldn't see a damned thing.

But I could see.

A boy stood all alone, rain was pattering down around him, on his head.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

'Hey... Hey kid...' I called out, but paused on mid-sentence as I heard his soft cries.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

'엄마...' (mum...)

The kid whimpered and his voice trailed off in the non-existant wind. I could feel my hands trembling, my pupils dilating as I saw the blood pool around the lost child.

The hurt child.

'엄마...가지마...(don't go...)'

I felt my heart rip into pieces and screaming I pulled myself out of the dark caverns of my memories.

...

...

A/N: an Exo fanfic, hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Being the oldest isn't the easiest. That's what everyone says.

I don't agree.

"Kris~~~" I wrapped my arm around the stonered Kris.

Having our debut album XOXO coming out next week we were all pumped... well most of us were.

"Xiumin-ge..." Kris wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Ahaahahaha, that was perfect right? Almost perfect I reckon right right?" I scruffled his hair laughing heartily.

_... it was the only way to forget..._

"Xiumin-ge, you're always so lively," Lay chimed, a sneaky smile spread out on his face as he took a swig of water and sat himself on the wooden floor.

"I'm just getting the team's mood up, after all, we need all the energy we can get!"

"If that's the case I'm going to bed, after a shower," Tao muttered pushing his hair back.

"Wait! We still need to do one more practice of Wolf and then we're done yeah? I want this perfeccttt,"

_...the only way to forget was to immerse myself in something else..._

I smiled, so decieving. Lay laughed. Tao rolled his eyes. Chen nodded. Luhan simply stretched while Kris was already in position.

How the world worked so smoothly, even when my heart was as rough as sandpaper. I couldn't help but let my smile die a little... only a little. No one noticed, and no one would ever notice. That's how I saw things, and that's how things were.

"LET'S DO THIS!" I punched the air and turned on the CD for one more round.

Another round to let me forget. That horrible nightmare of a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

The stage was dark. My breath was held.

Could they hear me through the mic?

_'What happened?' _

_ 'Did Xiumin just break down?'_

_'Oppa!'_

The stage was... claustrophobic. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. The cries and mutterings of the fans died out slowly, I saw that boy. Stupid kid who kept calling for his mumma like a wimp. I was curled up on stage the stage lights died out so that the commotion could be hidden. Chen was next to me, he whispered in Korean, worried eyes were hidden by the darkness.

"Hyung... are you alright? Come on let's get you off this stage, we'll try to cover up and finish the concert..."

My ears were deaf to his talk as my legs shook and trembled. The screeching of car tyres, the deafening crash was all I could hear. The screams of... that lady.

"Hyung!"

Was that Kai...?

"What the... What happened?"

That sounded like Luhan...

Firm arms grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up before helping me down the narrow stairs.

"Everyone back up on stage we've got a concert to finish!" shouted the stage director.

"But..." Kai protested but was silenced and sent back up on stage.

Though blind I could hear the screams of the fans and I knew, they had to go on with the show. I felt at that moment so much shame and disappointment. I had almost ruined the whole concert.

...This wasn't the first time though...

I was led into the bright dressing room. The make-up and costume unnies all inside gasped as they saw me. I was probably all sweaty and horrible. How embarrassing. I tried to smile.

"Sorry bout that..." my voice was raspy as the air passed over the dry vocal chords.

"A...Ah no! It's alright, come sit, we'll fi-"

"Get out."

I looked around in shock to see our Manager standing firm at the doorway. His eyes blazed and accentuated the bushy eyebrows he had atop. The unnies shushed and quietly exited, the stage hand carefully sat me down before hurrying after them.

I bit my lip. Shit. I let it out big time...

"Xiumin... no... MinSeok..."

I knew I was in trouble the minute my manager called me my Korean name.

"MinSeok... what the hell happened just then? You literally collapsed on stage out of the blue! Are you feeling sick? Faint?"

His voice was calm and soft yet demanding and foreboding. I could feel a sinking feeling in my heart and the thumping grew louder. I massaged my temples.

"I..." I was cut short by my manager.

"Did you have those nightmares recently?"

I looked up to see his eyes filled with worry. I could feel the annoyance fill my heart, why was I suddenly treated like an ill patient the minute that topic was brought up...?

"You know you have to tell someone about those...nightmares..." the last word was said hesistantly.

"They're not nightmares."

Manager Yoo stared intently before sighing, "MinSeok... maybe you need a holiday mmm?"

"Holiday?! We just let out our newest album! I'm the leader of Exo-M, I can't miss out! I mean, we have both Exo-K and M together for the next two concerts!" I protested. The low rumble of 3,6,5 shook the roof above our head.

"Look, you don't have that many singing parts and we can get... I don't know we can get Tao to do your dance parts just for the next month alright?"

I opened my mouth to protest but Manager Yoo held his hand up to silence me.

"Listen MinSeok, those... memories or whatever, you need to learn to let go and I think you need some time by yourself to sort all this out. They're only becoming a hindrance to you and this isn't the first time. Let go and then come back. If you can't do that..."

I could feel my hands grip the armrests of my chair.

"You don't belong in this industry."

I felt the world collapse around me and my heart break down. I fell back into my chair, looking away dejectedly.

"Your choice..." Manager Yoo pulled himself up and turned away, "Don't get me wrong... I really do feel for you... Xiumin."

With that he left the room, leaving me all alone.

Alone in the room filled with lights.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

Holiday.

That's what Manager Yoo said... but I wasn't too sure.

I stood near the gate that lead to my plane.

"Hyung," D.O patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring grin, "Take a good break alright?"

"If anything happens just text me," Changyeol chimed popping his head around D.O.

I nodded smiling. I tried to be just as bright as I had always been, it was just a habit. But it didn't work like it always had. When I left everyone had faces of forced smiles and forced reassurance that I was alright.

Stupid memories.

I was heading to Jeju for a month. Jeju... I hadn't been there in a long time.

_"보고십다__...민석아__..." (I miss you... MinSeok...)_

I clenched my fists, 'get out of my head you hag...'

I stepped on the plane, greeted the flustered red stewardess before walking down to find my seat. I settled down, placed my earphones in, closed my eyes and tried to remove myself from my surroundings. It was my holiday, I was going to relax and get rid of those stupid memories. Nothing was going to interrupt me... and with Black Pearl pounding my ear drums I fell into an uneasy sleep, the hairs on my neck standing on edge.

...

"엄마!" I gasped, jolting as I shot up on my chair. Tear tracks clearly streaked my cheeks. Breathing heavily I surveyed my surroundings. Thankfully my manager had let me have the whole of first class to myself. I felt my heartbeat race like on drugs and I felt light-headed. It was that stupid nightmare again. Wiping my eyes I opened the small window cover beside me and saw the beauty of the blue sea below and the outline of Jeju island. I prayed deep inside, that i would be able to remove this curse from within me that was holding me down... as the plane descended my heartbeat followed suit.

...

The train ride had been rough, but as I stepped out onto the deserted station I took a deep breath in. The surrounding country air was so fresh I could already feel my spirit being clensed.

So this was what Jeju was all about.

I rolled my suitcase out and headed out for the motel I would be staying at. A five minute trek was all it took and I arrived at a rundown motel.

"H...Hello...?" I called out, opening the paper-rolly doors (whatever they were called). According to Manager Yoo no one would recognise me so I would be able to relax as much as I liked.

"Hello,"

I swerved around to see an ajumma smiling up at me, I quickly smiled and bowed.

"Hello, I'll be staying here for the next month..."

"Ah! Yes yes I heard! This way, young spiffing man!" she slapped my ass once and brushed past quickly.

Freezing up I grinned awkwardly, spiffing she said... spiffing. Coughing I followed close behind her. I was led to a rather small room, which was pleasantly connected to a small garden and water feature.

"Here, make yourself at home. Lunch and Dinner are given so come out whenever and I'll get you something mm?"

"Thanks ajumma!" I called out as she headed out.

"AH~~~" I breathed out and sprawled out on the floor. The ceiling was low and gave a cosy feeling.

As I lay motionless on the floor my eyes glazed over. I remembered Manager Yoo's words. I'd be out if I didn't sort things out now.

Why... did that have to happen to me... Stupid... Stupid life...

I scoffed at my own thoughts, so cliche. I was feeling sick at my own sadness.

_Wimp_

A/N

Hey! Hope you all enjoy so far, sorry if it seems slow right now... don't worry the next chap is going to be action packed! please leave reviews etc so I know what you guys want and how you find my FF :D teehee!


	5. Chapter 5

I hate the darkness.

I'm not scared of the dark, it's just... I can't see in the dark. I had night-blindness, the doctors had said it was induced by shock and trauma.

The lights were brightly on late into the night and I had my blankets splayed out but sleep wouldn't come. My eyes were closed but the light above my head shone a pale skin colour onto my eyes. A day alone wasn't too bad, no need to smile for absolutely no reason... though I did miss everyone. Changyeol said to text... but not now, he was probably busy. I didn't want to interrupt him when he was busy.

Rolling over I tried to make myself comfortable.

Suddenly the world went dark.

I shot open my eyes and was completely blind.

"What the...?!" I sat up and felt around me, I needed to turn on the lights. Fast.

I started to feel my way around my room, I wasn't used to it yet so I had no idea where the hell everything was. In the process I knocked over a few vases and kicked my shins against the cabinet. Wincing in pain I finally found what seemed to be the switch for the lights.

As the room lit up I shouted and fell backwards in shock.

"Stop turning on the lights!"

In front of me stood a young girl, not much older than me with straight black hair done up into pigtails. Her face was scowling down at me and she wore a large T-shirt that covered her shorts. I scrambled backwards and grabbed my blankets. WAS SHE A SASAENG?! I felt myself panic, all those articles I had read about those crazy fangirls had kept me awake for a whole week on time Luhan had shown me. I could already feel myself trembling.

"P...Please..." I began to say.

"God!" the girl rolled her eyes, "What are you a kid? Do you not consider how much electricity you're wasting by doing this?"

... She seemed to be an awfully mean Sasaeng.

"What?" she snapped crossing her arms.

"BYUL!"

The ajumma rushed in slamming the door open and grabbed the girl by her ear, "BYUL WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE YOUNG LADY?!"

"aaahh! Mom! I was just trying to teach this kid-"

"Shush and get out of the guest's room!"

Scowling harder the girl stormed out of the room. I stared after her, she... hadn't recognized me. Breathing a sigh of relief I let a smile spread out on my face.

"Sorry for my daughter," the ajumma said grinning sheepishly, "She's a fiesty young girl, I don't know how I'm going to send her off to get married..." she chuckled airily before closing the door.

Byul... star. She wasn't as bright as some other people I had seen before.

_"Do you not consider how much electricity you're wasting by doing this?" _

I frowned slightly as her words rung in my head.

"Alright Alright..." I groaned. Cautiously I flicked the switch and watched as my vision failed me again. I crawled back into bed and tried to force myself to sleep... I was doing this for the kind ajumma, not for that weird-ass kid.

...

...

-_while eating breakfast all together_-

"You realise..." I said through mouthfuls of rice, "I did not get an ounce of sleep because of you,"

"Wha...?" Byul splattered rice all over the table as she sneered, "It's your own fault for being a bwaby... can't even turn off the lights to sleep,"

"Why you little..." I stood up snarling only to be hit lightly over the head by ajumma Kim (I found out her surname earlier that day).

"MinSeok!" she chuckled as I sat back down, "Don't mind Byul there, she's just an immature child,"

"Umma!"

I couldn't help but laugh. What a life.

What a family.

I buried my head in my food.

God damned bad memories.

...


	6. Chapter 6

엄마... 어디가? _Mum...where are you going?_

어디가는데... 난 여기있는데... _Where you going mum? I'm right here though..._

마음이 찢어진다, 살살... 비가... _My heart is ripping, softly... the rain..._

내려온다. _falls._

...

It had been a week, I had lived at the rundown motel for a week already.

Everything was running smoothly and I felt... refreshed.

Ajumma Kim was the nicest ajumma and treated me like her own son. Her daughter Byul was... fiesty just as she had said... but she was a nice girl. Kind at heart and I guess that's what I liked about her. The town was small and rural. It was the town where everyone knew each other and came together whenever things happened. It was life here in this town within the beautiful mountains of Jeju.

"Byul!" I called out as I stepped out of the motel doors only to find Byul talking with one of the neighbours.

Jihoo.

A teenage kid, shorter than me I should say. I scowled. Byul was laughing as she talked with him. She rarely laughs with me. Irratating girl, no wonder no guy likes her. I furrowed my eyebrows further and stormed past, just so she could see me walk past them.

"Hey! MinSeok! Yah! Mandoo!"

Ignoring her calls I stormed away, stupid Byul, go talk with that guy of yours.

Yet after a while I slowed my pace down... why was I so irratated? Shaking my head I balled up my fists, its just cause she's so different in front of me than everyone else... was that a good thing? Did that mean... perhaps... maybe...

I was special?

I coughed and spluttered bending double over as I grew red hot at the ears.

What the hell was I thinking. Shaking my head once, twice for good luck I turned to admire the fields that surrounded me. A week had flung past and I hadn't contacted anyone... Pulling out my phone I decided to text Changyeol like I had promised.

...

only to find there was no reception.

I groaned.

Brilliant.

"Yah! Mandoo!"

I looked around and saw Byul running towards me, god not her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey... no need to be all rough," she said panting as she reached me, "I, like, called you five billion times..."

"Yeah, sorry didn't see you, too short."

"Oi..." she began to growl, "You... what the hell is wrong with you? ey?!" she jabbed me once in the ribs making me bend over before locking my head in her arms and giving a good scruffle.

"YAH! BYUL!" I protested struggling, she was one strong girl. I broke free and grabbed her wrists to prevent any more hazards but... like I said, Byul was one strong chick.

We tossled and swayed as though we were dancing to a strange tune, giggling and laughing a contagious atmosphere filling the air. Until finally I twisted her around and had my arms around her, her own arms crossed over and held together by my hands.

Silence followed.

A breeze filtered through the trees. Her scent filled me and I could my chest begin to feel funny. My breathing became funny and I could feel my face flush a bright red. Shit.

Her warmth mingled with mine and instinctively, I cuddled her closer.

With a sudden push Byul freed herself from me.

"...A...Yah!" she stammered, unable to look at me in the eye... just as I couldnt face her.

"Well...it...it's your fault stupid!" I retorted.

"Aish..."

She turned around, "Whatever... we...should probably get back..."

The mood was awkward and maybe that was why my heart just couldn't settle.

"I... need to go get something," Byul suddenly exclaimed half-way back to the motel.

"Oh?!" I heard my voice crack and swore inwardly, "alright then... see you later..."

Quickly we separated and I soon arrived back at the motel where Ajumma Kim gave me a few chores to keep myself busy.

"Ajumma, where's Byul?"

"Mmm? I don't know actually, that child is always out late,"

I looked at the clock, it was already 10 o'clock though...She hadn't come back after what had happened earlier...

I shut my eyes, was she that shocked about what happened? My eyes shot open, what happnes if she's disgusted?! I had to tell her it was just a mistake, nothing serious.

I didn't want her to hate me.

"Ajumma, I'm going out to find Byul,"

"Alright, be careful though, you don't know your way around this place as Byul does,"

I headed out into the chilly air. The night was fresh so I brought out my flashlight on my phone to lead the way.

Because the countryside had no street lights... typical.

As I walked along the dirt road I realised how scary it actually was walking alone on the country side at night. It was like those ghost/horror movies that you'd watch in the dark with your friends. I recalled the time I watched The Ring with Kris. That stoner wouldn't budge while I hid shivering behind him... Chen didn't even dare to enter the room. I smiled as I recalled everyone... I missed them.

A flash of Manager Yoo and his words made me cringe when suddenly I heard a scream.

Byul?!

Quickly I ran towards the direction of the scream, uncaring if I could see the way or not.

I just hoped she wasn't hurt.

...

...

A/N

please leave reviews so I can see what I should add and what you guys like ;D thanksss!


End file.
